


Enemies

by FracturedSpine



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Game: Call of Duty: Zombies, Hurt, Just Richtofen being an ass, Shi No Numa, Ultimis Crew, world at war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedSpine/pseuds/FracturedSpine
Summary: Sick of his insults and threats, Tank Dempsey finally confronts the Doctor.Set in Shi No Numa and is heavily based on Richtofen's World at War dialogue.
Kudos: 13





	Enemies

Dempsey had put up with his insults for a few days now.

He had believed them to have been caused from a cultural difference stemming from the war, indoctrination by their governments that they were sworn enemies and nothing more.

But as the days went by, he began to realise that their Russian teammate received no such treatment, if anything he was treated with loving admiration which only served to annoy Dempsey further. 

And to make matters worse the insults had now risen to threats.

Having had enough of the German’s behaviour, Dempsey finally confronted him. He found the doctor alone in the storage facility, stood on the balcony, looking over the nightmarish swamp that they were confined to. The German appeared to be deep in thought and did not hear Dempsey approach him. It wasn’t until he was only a few steps away from him that he seemed to notice his presence. And even then he looked at Dempsey in disscontempt. His mouth was drawn into a sneer and his eyes shone with what Dempsey would later learn was hatred. 

“Oh look, if it isn’t the brave American tool, here to disturb the Doctor’s musings. Go away, Dempshey. Nobody likes you.”

Dempsey clenched his jaw.

The German hadn’t even bothered to look at him, instead he continued to gaze at the swampy wasteland. 

He was sick of this, sick of the insults, sick of being called American, sick him deliberately mispronouncing his name. 

He balled his hands into fists.

“What the hell is your problem?” 

He watched as a smirk crept across the German’s face and this time he did turn to look at him.  
“Isn’t it obvious, Dempsey?” He watched as the smirk quickly became a grin. “I want to kill you.”

Tank froze. 

Yeah, this guy was bat shit crazy, he spent half the time screeching about the illuminati and yelling about voices in his head, but to casually admit to planning murder… Dempsey frowned in disgust.

He tried to read the German’s expression, half expecting it to be some kind of sick joke, but instead the German’s expression hardened and all he could see was that searing hatred that shone in the German’s acid green eyes. 

“Does that scare you, Dempsey?” He taunted, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

Tank took a step back, his hand hovering over his holster.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end your miserable Nazi life right now?” 

His words only served to make the German smile again. It wasn’t a malicious smile, it was just all too happy, as if he was excited at the prospect of his own death. A lunatic’s smile.

“Because I would kill you first.” 

Without warning Dempsey was thrown against the balcony barrier, the German had his hands wrapped around his neck.

In all his sudden panic, Dempsey could feel the weak bamboo barrier groan and crack and splinter under his weight and the German’s force.

It would break...

...And his fall would look like an accident.

“I hate you!” The German hissed. There was no taunting smile, only his white hot anger as his grip tightened around Dempsey’s throat. 

He felt the bamboo railing crack beneath him. 

He thought about calling for help, but his voice was no more than a garbled moan.

Where were the others?

And so with all his force, Dempsey kicked the German hard in the stomach, but with his entire weight resting on the rotting barrier, it suddenly gave way. 

Dempsey was quick enough to throw himself to the side, landing in a crumpled heap before he heard the sound of hollow bamboo clattering to the ground. 

Unmoving, Tank drank in air in quick panicked breaths before gently tracing his neck with his fingertips to assess the damage. No doubt it would leave bruising, but no permanent damage done. 

Tank looked up at the Nazi. He was doubled over, clearly winded. For a moment their eyes met, checking if they wanted to continue the fight. He watched in fear as the German’s gaze hardened and the scowl returned. The Nazi shifted and suddenly Tank’s heart sank.

He was holding a knife. 

Quickly Tank scrambled to his feet. This was not a fight that he could easily win. The German meant to kill him and he doubted he could just talk him out of it. He was a fucking nutcase and just as persistent as those damned zombies, perhaps even the ones with their busted legs that dragged themselves along the floor.

“Look, Doc…” Dempsey held out his hands and backed away, trying to distance himself from the Nazi. 

The German took a step forward and then faltered as a pair of unseen hands wrapped around his arm that held the knife. 

Tank watched in relief and Nikolai and Takeo emerged from behind the German.

It was Takeo that held Richtofen’s wrist, whilst Nikolai ran over to Dempsey, checking the American for any injuries. Yet Nikolai said nothing about the marks on his ally’s neck, despite it being clear that he had noticed it. 

They turned to the German.

“Let go of the knife, Edward.” Takeo commanded.

Tank expected the German to put up a fight, perhaps they all did, but the German gave a sneer before suddenly dropping the knife. The blade fell and became lodged in the rotting floor. Takeo didn’t hesitate before quickly retrieving it. 

It appeared to be over then. The Doctor calmly turned around and began walking towards the stairs. Takeo followed him, to no doubt distract he German from his murderous thoughts. 

But that look the German had given him as he held out his knife. It was more than just anger, it was a promise. This man wanted him dead, he had said so himself and Tank found himself wondering just how long it would be before he attempted it again. They were isolated here, and there were only three of them. Would it be enough?

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he looked up at Nikolai, he had a worried smile on his face. 

“He is not well, Tank.”

Dempsey ignored the Russian’s somber tone.

“That’s not an excuse. He tried to kill me, Nikolai!”

The Russian sighed and with it, Dempsey felt his anger melt. There was nothing they could do. They were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse for Christ’s sake and the only one who seemed to have any information about how best to resolve their predicament was the same man that had just tried to murder him just a moment ago. 

“It is best not to encourage him.” Nikolai let go of Dempsey’s shoulder, before his infamous drunkard grin returned. “Come, a drink will ease your mind.” 

Tank desperately hoped it would.


End file.
